In communication systems, transceivers often transmit and receive signals simultaneously, for example during a wired or wireless full duplex communication. Typically, the transmit signal is higher than the receive signal causing problems because a portion of the transmission signal, which is referred to as echo, may leak from the transmit path into the receive path of the transceiver. The echo interferes with the receive signal and adds additional distortion to the receive signal. The echo signal in the receive signal may be eliminated or reduced by replicating the echo and subtracting the replication of the echo from the receive signal. As the echo depends on the power level of the transmit signal and the transfer function between the receive and transmit path, the echo can be replicated by generating a duplicate or replica of the transmit signal, for example by tapping the transmit signal, and filtering the replica signal with a filter having a filter functions corresponding or similar to the echo transfer function.